Let There be Life
by Hynoid.sNightmare
Summary: The silence still reining was deafening at this point, until Sayd shattered it with what was on everyone's minds. "We knew this day was coming. I just did not expect it to have come so soon." "Indeed," Dennap agreed. "To think, the Manhuntters were defeated only a few moons ago." "We can only hope this White Lantern is up to the challenge," Ali spoke. "Or else, we are all doomed."
1. News

The door to her bedroom was practically flung open when her boot collided with it, just under the nob to leave a muddy print and not cause any more damage. Her book bag sunk into the mattress before she herself flopped down onto it, breathing a sigh of relief at finally being able to take the weight off her tired feet.

School was a drag! That was really the only way she could describe it. From having to sit through boring classes that dragged on for hours, to having to get up after said hour and walk a mile to the next torture chamber. Did she have to mention the brick headed morons she had to put up with? She could've sworn it was kindergarten instead of High School.

And then there were her after school activities, such as soccer practice and the weekly Spelling Club meeting. If it wasn't morons she had to deal with, it would be airheads who thought themselves above others or furious boys who were intentionally rude because she managed to steal their thunder. It wasn't her fault she wasn't exactly human, but that didn't mean that she wasn't still a girl.

"Jessica! Dinner time!"

Jessica tilted her head to the door she didn't even bother to close on her way in, but looked back at her bedroom ceiling with dreary eyes. After a few minutes of pondering, she raised her left hand to her face. The afternoon streaks of sunlight breaking through her window caught the ring adorning her middle-finger, illuminating it with a bright sheen.

The ring her father gave her, the white one with an insignia resembling a rising sun. The same father who was forced to leave them because he was different, but also promised to return someday. In the mean time, no matter how lousy her day has been, she could always look at it and be reminded of him.

A smile made it's way onto her face before she sat up.

"Coming mom! I'm just going to wash up, okay?"

* * *

 **Oa, Guardians Cambers**

Ali raised a brow sceptically, looking down at the dog-like being addressing him and the rest of the Guardians. His gaze was equally matched by Gravash, who's tail wagged in smug joy. What the fur covered Artirian had just told them was most surprising, if not a bit troubling.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I could not be more certain, ancient one," he spoke in the usual deep and gruff voice. "The white lantern rises again."

"And just who is this White Lantern?" Kontross interjected, equally as skeptical as as his fellow Guardian. "The White Lantern corps have disbanded years ago."

"She is young and does not yet understand the power she wields," Gravash explained, spreading his five digit paws to the sides, as if to demonstrate this power. "An adolescent known as Jessica Ferris. Young Jessica is currently situated in Sector 2814, on the planet known as Earth."

"You mean to tell us that this White lantern is a human?"

Gravash puffed his chest at the head guardian's tone. There were only two humans in the Green Lantern corps thus far: Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner. Because of Hal Jordan, Ali has taken a dislike to humans in general, viewing them as rebellious and unpredictable. While that opinion has begun to change bit by bit as time went on, he still did not fully approve of them. If anyone would ask Gravash, he would describe it as pure stereotyping.

"With all due respect, ancient one. You should not judge this girl too harshly, simply because she is human. After all, she may well be the galaxy's last hope."

The entire room was silent at these words, each Guardian glancing at each other in contemplation and a slight hint of worry. All but Ali, who remained stoic throughout the entire conversation.

"Very well. Thank you for informing us, Gravash."

He nodded, resting his paw against his chest in a bow, turning and leaving the chamber without another word. Ali closed his eyes in contemplation, letting what the wolf-like extraterrestrial told them sink in. The silence still reining was deafening at this point, until Sayd shattered it with what was on everyone's minds.

"We knew this day was coming. I just did not expect it to have come so soon."

"Indeed," Dennap agreed. "To think, the Manhuntters were defeated only a few moons ago."

"We can only hope this White Lantern is up to the challenge," Ali spoke. "Or else, we are all doomed."

* * *

 **Earth, Ferris Residence  
**

 _Clink! ...Clink! ...Clink!_

Nina looked up from her own bowl of soup, watching as her daughter's spoon went round and round the porcelain bowl. Her bright blue eyes was downcast, seeming uninterested in the meal she'd prepared for them both. It wasn't much, but at least it was something for the stomach on a teacher's assistant's salary. How much this little girl reminded her of the dog-man she fell in love with all those years ago. Even now, when she'd close her eyes for a long time, the image of her daughter would be replaced by that of her husband.

"So, how was soccer practice, sweetie?"

"Alright," the soon to be 16-year old muttered. "Almost knocked a kid's teeth out for him."

"Oh, honey. You really have to stop being so violent towards other kids. Even Principal Moore is becoming concerned."

The spoon abruptly stopped, bright blue eyes giving the woman a look that held annoyance and exasperation. She knew that Jess wasn't angry at her for bringing this subject to the forefront again. Instead, as the teen described it, she was angrier at the status quo for ensuring that a teenager's opinion was of no importance. If she knew how low she was in that quo... Nina didn't even want to think about that.

"Mom, seriously?" Jessica nearly growled. "Moore doesn't even care. He takes those snot nosed brats into better consideration than their targets just because they're parents pay more than we do. At least I fight back instead of taking it like a compliant victim."

At her mother's constant blinking, she sighed in built up anger and added, "Just... forget it. Act as if I didn't just make myself look like a fool."

Nina blinked once, twice... and smiled. Her fingers intertwined with her daughter's, brushing against the ring she bore. For a second there, she could've sworn she felt a child's love for life and the energy generated by it. Didn't Solax tell her that it had special abilities, to be awakened when she was older?

"Honestly, I'm surprised you're still in ningth grade with that vocabulary."

A smile spread on Jessica's face, putting a good spoonful of soup into her mouth. Her mother returned that same smile. They ate in silence for a few more minutes, when it was Nina's turn to seem downtrodden. She didn't need a PhD in psychology to know why.

"Mr. Donnivan still forcing you to go to that conference?"

"He's not forcing me honey," Nina gently reassured. "I don't have a choice. I just wish I could find someone to look after you while I'm gone."

"Well, I'm almost on vacation. Don't you know someone out of state?"

The 40- something year old woman contemplated this, but still didn't seem too sure. Her brows were set in a frown, looking up at her daughter, who was now leaning back into her chair.

"I'm not sure if I should be bothering Carol with this. Remember, you're only a week away from a special time in your life."

"You basically mean physically evolving into a human hybrid. Not to be rude, but I'm not really looking forward to being made fun of because I look different than three out of ten people in America."

Again, Nina simply blinked. She finally pinched the bridge of her nose in mock annoyance, moving her glasses up to her forehead before letting them settle back into place. The small smirk illuminating her face gave her away.

"Wonder if there's a 'Dictionary for Dummies' app on my phone."

Both females practically burst into a fit of laughter. They quickly finished their meal, discussing their plans for the upcoming vacation as they tidied the kitchen before going to the living room for their nightly soap opera. One of their many 'Mother-Daughter bonding' moments.

* * *

 **Coast City, Northern California  
**

"Ferris Aircraft. Carol Ferris speaking, how may I help you?"

Carol nearly fell back with her chair and all when she heard her elder sister's voice, already seeing her smiling from ear to ear from over the phone. The latter's demanding job kept her busy for days on end. Even summer vacation gave the school board an excuse to send her out of state on conferences to try and move her to a new post. She could only imagine what it was like for her teenaged daughter Jessica. What Nina told her next nearly made her bowl over in excitement.

"Well, of course Jessica can come and stay with me," she smiled, even if it couldn't be seen on the other side of the country. "I might not have a lot of time to spend with her during the day, but I'm sure she'll be alright on her own."

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she listened to her sister's stories from the last few months since they spoke.

While she'd usually be up to her ears in work, today was a surprisingly slow day at the office. Hal has been back home since he and the rest of the Lantern Corps dealt with the threat of the Manhunters a few months ago, which gave them plenty of time together. They had a date scheduled for later that evening anyway. If she was stuck in work, she could always ask Hal to keep an eye on the 15-year old until she got home. Jessica probably wasn't going to be too happy about missing out on time to spend with her only aunt, but from what Nina had told her, she wasn't much of a social bee anyway.

" _But, Carol. I've gotta warn you..."_ Nina paused. _"Jessica's going to go through a couple of... changes, in the coming week."_

"Well, it's normal for teenagers to go through hormonal changes like that. We went through the same thing, right?"

" _Not hormonal changes. Physical changes."_

"You're not talking about a growth spurt, are you?" Carol asked, now skeptical. Her fingers drummed lightly against the arm rest of her swivel chair, hearing nothing but silence from the phone.

" _No. ...Listen, Carol, I'm sorry. It's just too hard to explain right now. You'll have to see for yourself."_

"Well, alright," she said, smiling again at the thought of her niece coming over to stay. "I'll see her in a few days. Okay, bye."

The phone was placed back on the receiver before Carol could take a glance out the window. Her smile widened even more, Star Sapphire ring on her finger beginning to glow with the light of love for her niece. She just couldn't wait to tell Hal.

But what did Nina mean when she said, 'physical changes'?

* * *

 **If you guys would be so kind as to review, point out anything that may be amiss or may be incorrect regarding character personalities and so forth. Much appreciated, thank you.**

 **I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Only mentioned oc's such as Gravash, Solax, Jessica and Nina.**

 **P.s.**

 **A better name would also be appreciated. Thank you.  
**


	2. Motion

His tail flicked back and forth constantly, keeping his presence hidden as he watched recruits swoop, dive and create constructs to pass their assigned tests. Hal already showed him how to create what humans called 'headphones' to block out the Bolovaxian drill sergeant's yelling, giving his arms a well deserved rest from having to block his ears. Kilowag was far too busy shouting at the top of his lungs to notice the unusually pale furred Artirian standing in the doorway. Still, he didn't mind.

A slight pressure was applied to the plates of armor covering his leg, drawing his attention down towards the metal floor. He smiled lightly, stooping down to let the smaller Green Lantern hop onto his paw, straitening his back again as his ear protection disappeared.

Ch'p threw his much smaller paw to his forehead in a salute. Gravash returned it, bobbing his head in recognition before letting the squirrel go back to his duty as Honor Guard. Hearing that the booming shouts were absent, he clasped his paws behind his back, turning his snout to face the sergeant now strolling up to him.

"Heh-hey, Gravash!" Kilowag greeted him, gripping the dog-like alien's outstretched paw and shaking it firmly. "I haven't seen ya' since you started working as a messenger. How ya' been buddy?"

He let his head bob up and down in recognition.

"Likewise, one of Sergeants," he let his smile widen exponentially. "I am only here to deliver news on new developments. Once I find Hal Jordan, he will take the helm."

The Bolovaxian raised an eye-ridge at this, taking a minute to glance over his shoulder to keep an eye on the recruits. After another shouting session, which Gravash had to cover his ears for, he glanced back at him. He visibly decided to swallow whatever comment he had about Jordan leading this new mission and focused on another topic instead.

"And what are these 'new developments'?"

"The White Lantern rises again!"

There was silence, only sound resonating in his ears being plasma blasts from Green Lantern power rings, when his friend's tusked jaw dropped. Gravash shifted his attention to the recruits, but snapped back to attention when two large hands grabbed his shoulder guards.

"The White Lantern!" Kilowag exclaimed. "But, if a White Lantern's resurfaced...!"

"Unfortunately. There is no cowardice in the face of such a danger," the Artirian agreed, his expression having dropped. "The Blackest Night is upon us, my friend."

* * *

 **Earth, Washington DC**

When the last bell of the day rang, everyone practically peeled out of their respective classrooms and into the halls, pushing and shoving like rabid animals to get out the door. Random mashes of chit-chat filled the stale school air, all of it focused on the coming three months of bliss and relaxation. She held back, taking her time with packing her supplies and slipping the strap onto her shoulder. Once her foot was outside, she rummaged around in her jean pocket and slipped her ring onto her finger, openly marveling at it's shining glory.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again."

Jessica let a smile spread on her face upon hearing that familiar voice, her only friend in the entire school of 500 coming to her side with a slight hop in her step.

"That ring will be perfect with my new polka-dot dress"

"You mean, the one you're going to buy this Summer?" she smirked, settling on a nearby bench to wait for the initial frenzy to die down. Gloria was smiling from ear to ear, practically bursting at the seems with excitement. So much so that she couldn't even sit still.

Looking at them from afar, she and Gloria would be described as polar opposites in terms of style and personality. While Jessica herself was the violent tomboy who'd force feed someone a knuckle sandwich, Gloria was the submissive fashionista who'd rather choose flight than fight. Yet, both had a shared love for high grades and hatred of others their age. Even if Gloria was a few months younger than her.

"You have any plans for the next three months?" the brunette asked, her usually peppy smile making her face look like the fourth of July when they could finally breathe the fresh Washington air.

"Eh," Jessica huffed, letting the toe of her boot connect with a stone as she walked, letting it fly into a nearby car's wheel cap. They flinched slightly at that before she continued. "Heading cross country to my aunt's place in Coastal city. I wonder if my mom would let me stay there for the entire three months."

A long pause followed... before Gloria suddenly had such an outburst that she had to jerk her head back to not sustain damage to her eardrum.

" **What!?** Why didn't you invite me too?"

"I don't think my Aunt will be too happy about having two teenagers hanging around her house when she isn't there," she pointed out with a small smirk, chuckling at her friend's pouty face and crossed arms.

"Oh, alright. Point made."

A loud _honk!_ suddenly went off about a foot to their left, making Gloria jump and nearly clinging to her like a koala. The teen rolled her blue eyes and pried her off. She glanced over to the side to see her mother hanging her head out the window of her old catalac, jabbing her palm against the horn to get their attention. Jessica smirked, rolling her eyes skyward again.

"Mother calls. Tell your parents I said hi!"

"You too!" Gloria smiled, watching her slide into the passenger's seat. "Oh! And take a lot of photo's, alright?"

Jessica smiled, waving her hand around madly before her mom slammed her foot on the gas and they took off with a screech of tires.

* * *

 **Odym**

Small beasts fluttered about in the early Odym atmosphere, going about their daily business before they would return to their nests at sunset. However, one diverted from it's path, curiously fluttering towards a shapes out of place atop the cliff face. It settled down on the blue clothed hand that stretched out to greet it, cleaning it's head with it's wiry limbs.

Saint Walker smiled briskly, letting the Odymian insect continue it's regular day. He glanced at his fellow Blue Lantern, seeing the Volkregian's face contort in aggravation. The smile stayed, finding some humor in his predicament.

"What seems to be the matter, Brother Razer?"

Razor groaned under his breath, opening his deep blue eyes and relaxing his posture, staring at the wooded scenery below.

"My apologies, Saint Walker," he muttered. "I seem to be a bit... distracted, this morning."

His smile faded.

"You must not lose hope," the Astonian assured him, closing his eyes to return to his meditative state. "With time, you will find her. I believe you will find the task much easier by focusing on the future. As we all should."

He stared at the much wiser Blue Lantern, before turning his gaze back in front of him, eyes downcast. Yes, he held hope that he would find Aya, but lately, that hope had been dissipating. For the past few nights, cryptic flashes of her has been appearing to him as dreams while he slept, but they were not pleasant.

" _Aya!" he called her name, reaching his hand out to the robotic A.I. She didn't move, glowing white eyes staring at him from a few feet in front of him, much like the day she took over the Anti-Monitor's body._

 _Something was wrong. This wasn't Aya._

 _What was once green energy of Willpower making up her body beneath her white armor, was now black. It seemed to radiate nothing but death, devoid of emotion, like a lifeless corpse. She didn't even blink._

" _Aya, it's me, Razer," he tried again, receiving no response. "What has happened to you?"_

 _She continued to stare, but suddenly raised her hand, energy gathering in her palm. His eyes widened, practically lunging for her, but a dark and lifeless voice nearly chilled him to the bone._

" _Ssshe is oursss now," it hissed as the energy in her palm became stronger and stronger. "She is one of usss. ...A Black Lantern!"_

"Saint Walker," Razer suddenly spoke, drawing the Astonian from his meditation. "Could it be possible for the Black Lanterns to return?"

The words made the man freeze, stiffly glancing at him with a deep frown set in his face.

"What do you mean, Brother Razer?"

"I have been seeing cryptic dreams for a time," he explained, trying to hide the worry in his voice. "I saw Aya. I am beginning to worry that she may be alive... but as a Black Lantern."

His round black eyes widened. Meditation forgotten, Saint Walker stood, prompting Razer to do so as well.

"This is most troublesome. We must inform Ganthet immediately!"

* * *

 **Earth, Washington Airport**

Waving goodbye to her mother, she moved with the line of people to board the plane to Coastal city, luggage in hand and smile on her face. She shoved her bags into the compartments above her seat, with some help from the flight attendant to not strain her toes due to how high it was. As the runway rushed by, she closed her eyes and tipped her head back, whole fully unaware of what would transpire on the other side of the country.

* * *

 **Oh my, I've never had a second chapter be this nerve racking.  
**

 **It's just the fact that Razor's in this chapter. I've seen a lot of Razor Fans out there (specifically Razaya) so one wrong move here and I might cause an uproar. I'm already praying that I didn't mess up. That's why it's SUPER important that you guys point out any mistakes.  
**

 **I don't own Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Only mentioned Oc's such as Gravash, Jessica, Gloria and Nina.**


	3. Arrivals

They hovered high above Earth's atmosphere, idly watching the large white aircraft as it crept across the sky at a snail's pace. The embodiment of life itself blazed alive within it's hull, much brighter than the small dots sitting around it. His gaze shortly flicked towards his companion, the former A.I of the Green Lanterns, who stood as stiff as a log at his side. Not seeing any movement, he flicked his attention back towards the craft.

Their target stood, making it's way to the back of the vessel, making his eyes gradually narrow.

* * *

She'd woken with a start, a strange tingling trickling from the base of her neck down to her toes. Chalking it up to being stuck in a sitting position for close to five hours, she stood to stretch her legs for a bit. But, something still didn't feel quite right.

Jessica splashed a bit of the sink water into her face, wiping the excess droplets away with her sleeve before she caught herself in the mirror. She blinked, and blinked again when another tingling sensation rushed up her arm. This one was much warmer than the last, having felt something more like an ache. A soft glow from the corner of her eye drew her attention to the edge of the sink

Her ring was glowing! A soft, white glow that anyone could see.

The teen quirked a brow, raising her hand to her face to inspect it better. Sure enough, her white rising sun was definitely glowing, illuminating her face ever so slightly.

"What the-"

Her breath hitched in her throat, a rush of energy rushing up her arm, across her shoulder and right to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut instantly, not even feeling the floor give way beneath her.

 _All there was was darkness, as far as her pale blue eyes could see. She didn't understand, nor could she understand what was going on. She tried calling out but her vocal chords in her neck wouldn't comply. Her own shadow suddenly stretched out beneath her feet, slowly turning but having to shield her eyes from the bright white light with her hand._

" _Jessica Ferris of Earth," a soft yet commanding voice echoed across the plain of darkness. Her eyes widened, lowering her hand once the light begun to dim. Two bright white wings suddenly unfurled, it's lanky arms uncrossing from it's alien-like face and long feet touching the ground._

 _Immediately, the darkness dissipated, revealing the vastness of the galaxy, planets and asteroids aimlessly floating about in the lack of gravity. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. She gently twirled around to take in the majority of the scenery, eyes settling on two particular planets._

 _One was a bright blue, white streaks scattered across it's surface like fluffy clouds drifting through the sky. The other was a deep, dark green, streaks of lighter green rushing across it like cracks in a wooden surface._

 _Her gaze flicked back and forth between the two planets before settling on the being that seemed to have brought her here. It silently stood, patiently waiting for her curiosity to die down. She blinked._

" _What is this?" she asked, surprisingly calm besides the fact that her heart seemed ready to burst out of her chest. "Why am I here?"_

" _Jessica Ferris of Earth," it simply repeated, slowly cupping her hand in it's long and lanky fingers, creating a link between them both. "You... are worthy!"_

 _Her ring suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree at those words. Her eyes widened again, catching one last glimpse of the creature dissipating into faint flakes of light, before she was completely engulfed in it._

"Miss?"

The word dully rang in her ears, gradually becoming louder as she began to adjust from what her human mind had just gone through. Everything was a blur of blue, grey and white, before her vision began to clear. She blinked once, twice, squinting her eyes a bit when she noticed the flight attendant kneeling over her.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Jessica groaned, sitting up slowly with some help from the attendant, only now noticing that she was flat on her back. The carpet covering the floor dug into her palm as she pushed herself up, only now noticing that she felt unbelievably woozy. What just happened?

"Miss?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," she muttered, rubbing her head to try and clear it a bit. "Must've been air sickness."

"Well alright," the woman with short blonde hair sticking out from under her blue cap said, still unsure as she led the teen back to her seat. "We'll be arriving in Coastal city shortly. Would you like some meclozine when we land?"

"No, I think I'll be okay."

She nodded briskly, before walking away to tend to other passengers. Jessica brushed her fingers through her hair, pulling the long black locks over her shoulder and leaning her head back. She'd have to figure out what that was later. Right now, she was far too out of it to even attempt to think.

* * *

 **Forgotten Zone, Ysmault**

The central Red Lantern battery has been acting far more erotic than usual, energy spiking uncontrollably. He had it checked at least four times over the past month, but no one could find anything wrong with it. Even Cleric Loran couldn't appease the supposed spirit within through prayer. Times like this that he wished Atrocitus was a bit more concerned about showing him how the thing worked.

Prime Magistrate Zillius Zox scratched the side of his massive head, watching another energy flare up come and go as if it had never happened. He mentally cursed, spinning round to see if Loran had arrived yet. That slug was truly trying his patience.

Finally, the large door rose, letting the Cleric of the Red Lanterns slither through. Zox clenched his hands into fists.

"How long does it take for you to look up **one** , little, problem?" he snarled lowly, holding his thumb and index finger only inches apart to demonstrate his claim. Loran didn't seem very impressed with his impatiens. Then again, it was practically impossible to see what this eyeless creature was thinking.

"Do not insult me, Prime Magistrate!" he snarled, threateningly bearing his staff. "This is much larger than you and I."

"How so?"

"The Entity of Rage senses the disturbance in the universe," Loran warned, slowly moving past Zox to stand in front of the large red battery. He quirked a wrinkled brow, but kept his distance. "If it is not resolved soon, The Butcher will unleash it's rage upon Ysmault. We must find the reason for this disturbance, or we may all be doomed."

Zox rolled his eyes, turning away in exasperation at the nonsense the creature was spouting. The Entity of Rage hasn't been seen for well over fifty years. There was no possible way it could have returned so soon. Unless...

"Cleric Loran!"

The creature in question turned at the sound of his name, only to see the round dwarf's face blanketed by worry.

"Order all Red Lanterns on Ysmault to board Shard II at once! We must leave immediately!"

Before Loran could open his fanged mouth to speak, Zox was already gone.

* * *

 **Earth, Coastal City Airport**

When the arrival of her flight was announced from over the loudspeaker, he couldn't stop himself from bouncing in place due to excitement, much to Carol's chagrin. He hasn't seen little Jess nor her mom for other three years, but from what Carol's told him, she couldn't wait to come over and see her uncle Hal. She wasn't even disappointed when she heard that she would have to stay with him during the day while her aunt was working. He just prayed that he wasn't called away on Lantern duty when he was supposed to be spending time with her.

"Hal, will you stop jumping around?" Carol hissed, hiding her face behind her hand. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry, babe. I can't help it," he muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "You know me and Jess. We got history."

She rolled her deep silver eyes, but the small smile on her face gave her away, when she suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her. He glanced in the same direction, but before he could react, a black haired teen practically barreled into him. A smile the size of the moon spread on his face, taking her under the arms and rubbing his knuckles across her head.

"Heh-hey kiddo!"

"Got'cha uncle Hal!" that voice of a 12-year old, now deepened and rich with age, squealed in his grip. He let her go and nearly gasped at how much she'd grown. Last time he saw her, she still wore those grey braces to help straighten her teeth. Now they were straight as a board and gleaming in the same way as a lantern ring, much like her bright blue eyes. Last time he saw a glow like that, he was on Odym with the Blue Lanterns.

"Hey!" they both glanced over to see her aunt, arms crossed and lower lip puffed up a bit. "Howcome I never get a welcome like that?"

"Well," Jessica smiled with a mischievous look on her face. "I was going to, but... then I remembered that you don't like being bowled over, Aunt Carol."

Carol giggled at this, reaching over and also earning a tight hug from her niece. Immediately, he took notice of another factor: little Jess, wasn't so 'little' anymore. The constant banter and stories of 'who-missed-what' over the past two years continued as the trio walked back to the car, Hal dragging Jessica's travel bag of clothes behind him. He would've carried her backpack too, if she didn't put her foot down and keep it on her shoulders.

* * *

 **Sector 2814, Earth**

"We will be arriving on planet Earth in five point seven minutes!" Lanos II announced the obvious in more detail, as they could already see the only planet bearing life in the Milky way right in front of them. Gravash leaned back in the pilot's chair, armored legs and arms crossed as he did so.

"Come on, Jordan," Kilowag grumbled from where he manned the weapons systems. He lowered his ring from his face and turned to the Artirian, pure agitation upon his features. "He still ain't answerin' his ring! I swear, if he doesn't have it with 'em...!"

"To be fair, one of sergeants," he pointed out with a smile on his muzzle. "He **is** technically off duty."

"Technically? A technicality doesn't mean he shouldn't be keeping his ring on him at all times. Especially **now**!"

A smirk slowly formed on his muzzle as he turned to face the front window again. He was actually quite excited to see what Earth was like. Green Lantern Hal Jordan had showed him many things that have been developed on his home planet, making the dog-like being curious of how different it was from his own home of Artichorus. There have been rumors that an Artirian had went to that very world, but left when Artichorus was decimated by the Red Lanterns those many moons ago. Yet, he'd dismissed and took them for what they were: rumors.

"Black Lantern energy detected! Course of action Green Lantern Gravash?"

Both he and Kilowag froze, before his clawed digits glided across the many lights and buttons of the console. Sure enough, a black dot blinked alive on the radar screen, moving at an unbelievable speed towards both them and their intended destination. The two pilots on board the newly rebuilt Intercepter ducked down on instincts when a black streak rushed past them, heading straight for Earth's surface. Gravash and Kilowag glanced at each other.

"If we managed to find out about the White Lantern..."

"Then one of death would not be far behind!"

* * *

 **Third chapter, less nerve racking, Hallelujah!**

 **Anyway, I don't have a lot to say about this chapter except you guy's opinion on a possible pairing for this story. Of course Razaya, what would a Green Lantern fanfic be without Razaya? A lot of the other pairings of the series will be included, along with a new one: Atrocica (I.e. Atrocitus x Jessica). Anyone who wants to kill me at this point, please do it now before we go any further.**

 **I do not own Green Lantern: Animated Series. Only mentioned oc's such as Jessica and Gravash.**


	4. Author's Note

**Just putting it out here real quickly:**

 **Unfortunately, Chapter 4 of Let There be Life will be delayed for an indefinite amount of time. School starts tomorrow, and mom uses this computer when she comes home from work. At the least, I may be able to work on chapters on Friday's and weekends but I can't guarantee it. As everyone knows, even weekends might be swamped by homework.**

 **What I can say, is that the Word document for** ** _Fight!_** **is currently** ** _9\. pages. LONG_** **. So expect one heck of a chapter stacked to the rafters with action.**

 **And that's all folks... for now. :)**

 **P.s**

 **This Author's note will be deleted once the chapter is up.**


End file.
